


Inima

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [28]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Commanderie, F/F, OM - Freeform, Olympique de Marseille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Amandine avait brutalement mis à la porte Anaële, avant de s'échouer sur son canapé. Son esprit voulait pleurer, mais elle s'y refusa. À la place, elle s'endormit, tenant contre elle une vieille photo d'elle et son ancienne amante.





	Inima

_Nu striga, ascultă._

_Înțeleg că ești inima mea dar e o perioadă prea lungă_

_De când mă faci să simt ceea ce nu aș vrea_

_Și mă impui să mint. Dacă continui așa_

_O sa mă-ndrept spre rațiune!_

_Știi ce spune? Știi ce spune ea?!_

_Spune că din vina ta eu nu mai fac diferența-ntre-"a crede" și "a spera"._

_Mergi la șantaj? *Nu...*_

_Atunci de ce-mi aduci aminte că sunt la al 7-lea etaj?_

_Tu te gândești să sari? Dar eu nu._

_O iubesc prea mult pe mama și știu că o iubești și tu._

_Să o sun? De ce aș mai suna_

_După ce de patru zile nu ma suna ea?_

_Dacă aș putea te-aș tăia din piept cu un cuțit_

_Și m-aș răzbuna pentru tot ce am simțit..._

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

Amandine avait brutalement mis à la porte Anaële, avant de s'échouer sur son canapé. Son esprit voulait pleurer, mais elle s'y refusa. À la place, elle s'endormit, tenant contre elle une vieille photo d'elle et son ancienne amante. 

Elle rêvait, de tous ses moments joyeux avec Guévarec. En se réveillant, son cœur se serra si for qu'elle crut faire une crise de panique. Elle était fatiguée, et elle remercia con coach de ne pas avoir entraînement le matin. Lentement, elle se leva, et mit des habits propres. Un petit café dans la main, elle alla sur son balcon, profitant de la vue. Elle habitait dans un luxueux appartement, m'enfin, quartier sud quoi. Son cœur lui criait toutes sortes choses, en voyant que la chute de cette hauteur serait mortele.*

« Ne crie pas, écoute, » commença-t-elle à se dire. « Je comprend que tu es mon cœur mais la période est trop longue depuis que tu m'as fait ressentir quelque chose que je n'ai pas voulu et m'impose de mentir. Si tu continues comme ça je vais écouter la voix de la raison ! Tu sais ce que ça dit ? Tu sais ce qu'elle dit ? Elle dit que c'est de ta faute que je ne sache plus faire la différence entre "croire" et "espérer". Tu vas me faire du chantage? »

« Non... »  
  
« Alors pourquoi me rappelle-tu que je suis au septième étage ? Tu penses à sauter ? Mais moi non. J'aime ma mère trop fort et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Je dois l'appeler ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois l'appeler ? Pourquoi après quatre jours elle ne m'a pas appelée? Si je pouvais je t'aurais blessée au cœur avec un couteau, et je me vengerai pour tout ce que j'ai ressenti... »

Et Amandine partit de son balcon, en colère contre tout et tout le monde, mais surtout envers ce foutu organe qui faisait tout à l'envers. Les excuses d'Anaële ? Elle s'en foutait maintenant. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir avec cette fille, ni aucune fille d'ailleurs, pour un bon bout de temps. Rapidement, elle fit un sac d'affaire de sport, et s'en alla à la Commanderie, pour pouvoir tirer quelques ballons avant l'entraînement. 

Elle y croisa quelques minots, des futurs pros dans l'équipe bleu et blanc, et, d'un coup, elle décida de les regarder. Ils n'étaient pas majeures, mais ils jouaient bien. La gardienne sourit, en pensant qu'ils étaient bien la relève de l'Olympique ceux-là, et qu'au Vélodrome ils allaient faire des ravages. Midi sonna, et elle s'en alla, cherchant un bout de terrain à l'ombre. La numéro une ne voulait repartir d'ici, et se remercia d'avoir pensé à ne pas jeter des sandwichs triangles qui étaient presque périmés. 

Amandine ne tarda pas à finir, avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires de l'équipe féminine, de se changer, et de faire quelques tours de terrains, avant de tirer dans une cage, s'imaginant être au Vélodrome et marquer le pénalty de la victoire.

Seulement, elle fut interrompu par son entraîneur, qui lui fit signe de venir. Elle sourit, et avec une tête vide mais claire, la séance du jour commença.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
